Sebuah Persepsi
by rufinaa
Summary: Sebuah persepsi di balik semua hal yang dilakukan Nozaki. Karena isi hati Nozaki ... siapa yang tahu?


**Disclaimer:** Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki.

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari tulisan ini kecuali kepuasan batin dari author yang sudah lama berwacana akan menulis fanfik lagi. /cry in japanese/

 **Warning(s):** Canon (mengacu campuran dari manganya juga, jadi mungkin ada beberapa yang beda dari animenya), gaje, dan ... typo(s)?

Sebuah fanfik yang mendadak ditulis dan mendadak selesai―tapi lama diedit. /lalu melirik draft lain yang udah berdebu/

* * *

 **Sebuah Persepsi**

keumcchi

.

Apa yang langsung terpikirkan ketika melihat seorang Nozaki Umetarou? Ya. Wajah datar, minim ekspresi, badan jangkung yang menyerupai tiang listrik, dan terkadang wajahnya terlihat babak belur. Oh, jangan lupakan ketidakpekaannya―walau tidak separah ketidakpekaan seorang Seo Yuzuki. Semua itu dapat terlihat dalam sekali pandang bukan?

Namun, itu belum "semua" jika sudah mengetahui rahasianya―yang mungkin bukan rahasia juga, tetapi lebih kepada tidak ada yang percaya―bahwa ia adalah komikus sebuah komik shoujo, komik untuk perempuan yang umumnya berisi percintaan anak sekolah. Ya, Nozaki yang tidak peka itu membuat komik percintaan yang digandrungi banyak gadis. Sebuah keajaiban dunia. Dan yang lebih ajaib lagi adalah ... ada yang menyukai dirinya.

Sakura Chiyo, seorang gadis kelas dua yang berbeda kelas dengan Nozaki. Rencana pernyataan cinta yang mendadak berubah menjadi pernyataan penggemar itu dianggap Sakura sebagai awal mula keduanya menjadi teman baik di kemudian hari, bahkan membuat mereka jadi memiliki hubungan komikus dan asisten rahasia.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Nozaki pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengincar Sakura sejak menemukan bakat gadis itu yang terlihat dari sebuah poster ajakan mencuci tangan. Itu adalah cerita versi Nozaki tentang "pertama kali mereka bertemu". Namun, mungkinkah semua itu hanya sebuah alasan agar Nozaki bisa menawari Sakura untuk jadi asisten komiknya? Mungkin sebenarnya itu adalah langkah awal rencananya agar gadis itu bisa sering-sering datang ke apartemennya.

Ya. _Siapa yang tahu?_

Nozaki hampir tidak pernah lupa mengajak Sakura pulang bersama. Mungkin Nozaki akan rindu jika tidak pulang dengan gadis itu sekali saja. Mungkin pula ajakan untuk mem- _beta_ komik hanyalah sebuah dalih di balik semuanya.

 _Siapa yang tahu?_

Laki-laki itu juga tidak pernah mendahului Sakura ketika sedang berjalan bersama. Kaki jenjangnya selalu berusaha menyamakan langkah milik gadis kecil itu. Mungkin Nozaki sengaja menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura, meskipun Sang Gadis bahkan sudah tergopoh-gopoh agar dapat menyesuaikan langkah orang yang disukainya.

 _Siapa yang tahu?_

Sakura selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ditanyakan oleh Nozaki mengenai komik. Sakura jugalah yang menjadi orang pertama ketika Nozaki ingin bereksperimen untuk lebih menghidupkan kisah cinta di komiknya. Mungkin itu pun hanya dalih agar Nozaki dapat bercengkerama dengan gadis itu. Mungkin Nozaki senang mendengar suara Sakura yang selalu ceria, melihat senyumnya yang senantiasa mengembang, juga ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu berubah-ubah.

 _Siapa yang tahu?_

Dan pada hari itu, ketika mereka bertemu di festival. Keduanya terpisah dari teman jalan berangkat bersama. Mungkin Nozaki sengaja, ia sudah yakin sekali Wakamatsu akan segera diculik oleh Seo dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Hal itu juga membuat Sakura, salah satu teman berangkat bersama Seo, juga jadi seorang diri. Mungkin Nozaki sudah mengetahui hal itu, maka ia memutuskan untuk menemani gadis yang juga asisten komiknya itu, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya hingga gadis itu menabrak punggungnya. Sakura sepertinya baik-baik saja seperti ia yang biasanya―tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, kemudian di waktu lain senyum manisnya mengembang, lalu tidak lama kemudian bicaranya tergagap. Mungkin Nozaki sudah terbiasa dengan segala tingkah Sakura, mungkin juga semua itu justru membuat dirinya betah dan senang bersama gadis itu.

 _Siapa yang tahu?_

Nozaki sempat tidak mengenali Sakura karena perbedaan motif pita yang dipakai di rambut gadis itu. Mungkin itu hanya dalih agar Nozaki dapat memerhatikan wajah Sakura lebih dekat. Ia juga meminta izin untuk melihat _yukata_ Sakura dengan dalih untuk referensi komiknya. Sakura mana bisa menolak, kan? Mungkin Nozaki sudah tahu itu, dan ia bisa memandangi gadis itu dan mengingat setiap detail _yukata_ -nya yang cantik.

 _Terlihat lho, Nozaki. Ada semburat kemerahan samar di pipimu ketika Sakura menyuruhnmu memerhatikan dirinya lebih lama demi referensi komik._

Hari beranjak malam dan laki-laki jangkung itu mengajak sang gadis ke sebuah taman bermain untuk melihat kembang api di tempat yang lebih tinggi. Ada sebuah wahana panjat besi, cocok untuk melihat kembang api jika naik ke atas sana. Nozaki sudah naik lebih dulu, ia bahkan sudah mengambil beberapa foto. Namun, Sakura tidak bisa menyusul ke atas dengan _yukata_ -nya.

Nozaki harus membantu gadis itu, bukan? Maka, turunlah laki-laki itu dari atas sana, lalu diangkatnya pinggang gadis itu hingga membuatnya berseru kaget. Mungkin Nozaki sengaja mengejutkannya seperti itu. Mungkin bagi Nozaki, wajah Sakura yang memerah selalu terlihat manis.

 _Siapa yang tahu?_

Pun ketika insiden itu. Di antara suara kembang api, Sakura memerhatikan wajah laki-laki di sampingnya. Mungkin Nozaki menyadari tetapi sengaja tidak menoleh― _siapa yang tahu?_ Terlebih, ketika sebuah kalimat pendek terucap dari bibir gadis itu.

 _"Suki da yo."_

Nozaki menoleh dan mendapatkan wajah yang kini pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Kalimat barusan terdengar ketika kembang api terakhir pada sesi pertama sudah meledak dan menghilang gemanya. Nozaki mendengarnya dengan jelas, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka...," ucap laki-laki itu. Membuat wajah Sakura terkejut sedetik-dua detik, lalu wajahnya semakin memerah.

"... kembang apinya." Nozaki melanjutkan setelah memberi jeda cukup panjang. Sebuah jeda yang sanggup membuat Sakura berharap setinggi langit untuk kemudian dijatuhkan dengan begitu keras ke dasar bumi.

Gadis itu tertawa, tetapi janggal. Sempat terlihat wajah kecewa dari gadis itu―ini adalah kali ketiga Nozaki melihat wajah kecewa yang sama―yang kemudian berganti dengan tawa dan senyum yang biasanya. Ah, Sakura. Padahal mungkin saja Nozaki hanya tidak berani mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, bersembunyi di balik kembang api malam itu. Mungkin sejak awal ia sengaja menjadi seorang yang terlihat tidak peka agar perasaannya tidak dapat ditebak dengan mudah.

 _Siapa yang tahu?_

Jika kembali ke masa lalu, jauh sebelum festival kembang api malam itu ketika Sakura dan Nozaki masih belum mengenal. Jauh ketika aroma musim semi masih tercium melalui kelopak sakura yang berterbangan dan keduanya pertama kali bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah dikunci.

Sebuah pertemuan tidak sengaja yang juga menyebabkan pertemuan tidak sengaja lainnya satu tahun kemudian. Sebuah pertemuan yang dapat mengubah status Sakura dari teman seangkatan menjadi asisten―rahasia―Nozaki. Mungkin awal pertemuan Sakura dan Nozaki bukan ketika Nozaki memutuskan untuk mengincar Sakura melalui poster di majalah dinding, tetapi adalah hari itu.

Mungkinkah sebenarnya Nozaki masih ingat betul ketika ia bertemu seorang gadis yang terlambat di hari penyambutan siswa baru? Mungkin Nozaki justru tidak bisa berpaling dari gadis yang memberikan salah satu pitanya karena Nozaki tidak kebagian bunga yang disematkan di dada untuk siswa baru. Dan mungkin kejadian itulah yang membuat Nozaki ingin menjadikan gadis berpita putih itu sebagai tokoh utama komik _shoujo_ buatannya. Sebuah komik yang membuat nama Yumeno Sakiko menjadi terkenal hingga sekarang.

 _Ya._

 _Dari semua kemungkinan mengenai isi hati Nozaki yang sesungguhnya ... siapa yang tahu?_

.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Dengan menulis ini, akhirnya aku bisa mengerjakan tugas lagi dengan tenang...

/lirik tugas yang udah melambai-lambai manja minta dinotis/

Sejujurnya cerita ini cuma sebuah eksperimen setelah aku baca fanfik GSNK punya author lain dan mendadak mikir, "jangan-jangan Nozaki teh tsun bertopeng datar yang diam-diam modus sama Sakura." /heh /kondisikankeum/ Dan senang rasanya bisa mengisi cerita lagi di fandom comrom favoritku yang satu ini, ehehehehehehe. Kali ini romance, tapi aku tetap nggak bisa menghilangkan unsur komedi sama sekali. :")

Jadi ... semoga menghibur!


End file.
